The Shadow Of Morning
by ValaMagic
Summary: AA. Based on the last night before Araogrn leaves with the fellowship. Will Aragorn and Arwen share one final night together.


AN: Well what can I say. It's already been done, but this is my take on Aragorn and Arwen's last night before the fellowship. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Discalimer: Not mine. Sadly.  
  
**_The Shadow Of Morning_**  
  
"Must I leave?"

"Aragorn, it is your destiny, it is your destiny to go with Frodo, and to help him destroy the ring"

"My love, Arwen, I want to be here with you, to love you, I want to hold you at night, and kiss you, and make love to you under starlight"

"I know Aragorn, I to want this, but your place is with Frodo, not here with me, you will return and then we can do all those things, but not right now"

"Oh Arwen why does our love always have to come second?" "I don't know my dearest one day our love will come first"

"I hope so Arwen. I really hope so"

"I will miss you Aragorn, but I know that you will return, so I will await that day, but for now let's put all this out of our heads, it is our last night together, come to me Aragorn, come to me, one last time"

* * *

Aragorn lie among the reeds during early morning recalling this conversation, the conversation which he had shared with his only love Arwen Udomiel, known as the 'Evenstar'. He puffed on the beautifully crafted pipe, which his dear Arwen had given him last birthday. Her long deep brown locks of wavy hair danced across his face as the reeds swished with the breeze. Her blue eyes shining in the rising sun.  
  
A stone chortled into his head bringing him back to reality. The noise which he had blocked out soon engulfed him, the four hobbits munching loudly on their apples, the elf and the dwarf arguing about which was the better race, as the son of Gondor's Steward Denethar, took in the scene before him, chuckling quietly to himself, but not daring get involved.  
  
Aragorn deduced from the position of the sun that it must be around eight am, and time for them to be on their way, if they were to reach Lothlorien by nightfall. He hurried along the troupe, they had to get to Lothlorien by nightfall, it was too dangerous to stop anywhere else, besides supplies were running unimaginably low. So low in fact that they barely had enough food for breakfast that morning, it was likely that there would be nothing at all for lunch, and very little for dinner if anything, and even if they left now, they would not reach Lothlorien until around midnight, he new that several people would indeed be feeling the sensation of a rumbling stomach before the day was out.  
  
Within half an hour they were on their way, heading directly towards Lothlorien, they had no means of transport and had set their pony Bill free before they had entered the Mines of Moria. It seemed like hardly anytime since they'd entered the mines to find a graveyard, and to make matters worse the Balrog had been awoken. The fiery creature, with what appeared to be long whips and nippers had chased them through the mines, and had eventually fallen from the great bridge, dragging down the admirable old wizard Gandalf the Greywith him. They all knew Gandalf was gone, but no one was yet willing to accept it, he had being their guide, and the voice of reason, and he was gone, that left Aragorn son of Arathorn to lead the company towards Lothlorien and on towards Mordor and the depths of Mount Doom where the One Ring would be destroyed, and all would be well. But for Aragorn, for him he would be alone, the elves were preparing to set sail for the undying lands, and his love Arwen 'Evenstar' with them, he was never to lay eyes on her again.  
  
"Our time here is ending. Arwen's time is ending. Let her go. Let her take the ship to the west. Let her bare away her love to the undying lands there it will be ever green" the words came from the mouth of Arwen's father Lord Elrond of Rivendell "But never more than a memory" came the slightly bitter reply from Aragorn "I will not leave my daughter here to die" Lord Elrond said voice raised Aragorn's voice also raised a notch when he began to speak "She stays because she still has hope" Lord Elrond was becoming increasingly angry "She stays for you...She belongs with her people"  
  
Aragorn realised there was no room for discussion, Arwen would leave just as her father had promised. Arwen would sail to the undying lands with the rest of her kin. She would leave Aragorn. She would obey her father and Aragorn knew what he'd said was the truth Arwen would remain nothing more than a memory. Their love for one another would be no more than a memory.  
  
Of course he knew he would never see Arwen again. Of course he knew that. Somewhere in his mind though there was still hope. Somewhere in his mind he nurtured the hope that she would defy her father and stay for him. He knew it was a selfish hope. He understood that. He knew the harshness of reality. For that very reason he kept his hopes under tight lock and key.  
  
He never let anyone know of his hopes. He tried to hide them from himself mostly. Occasionally they crept out, haunting him. Occasionally they made themselves know. Only to pushed back into their box and locked away again in the darkest corners of his mind.  
  
The memories were still there though. He could not hide from them. Mostly he didn't want to. He tried to keep them in check. He needed to have his wits about him. But sometimes he allowed himself the luxury to think freely of Arwen. To think freely of their time together.  
  
Their final days together in Rivendell before he had left with the fellowship. Their final night together...  
  
"Come to me Aragorn, come to me, one last time" the words rang through his head. He knew what she meant it was going to be like the other times she stood before the waterfall in the gardens of Rivendell and beckoned for Aragorn to approach her.  
  
He knew that tonight was different. He knew that tonight she didn't just want him to hold her. She didn't want him to just kiss her. Tonight was their last night together, tonight she had other plans.  
  
His worn boots were loud on the stone as he walked towards his love. In two long strides he stood before her. His body only inches from hers. "Arwen, my love" he whispered an unspoken agreement passed between them it was their last night together it would be one they would never forget "Are you sure?" he asked, he had to be positive before he would so much as lay a hand on her, he wasn't sure he'd be able to turn back should he begin.

"I'm sure" her voice wavered slightly. Aragorn detected this. As much as he wanted what she had implied he would not take it by force. He wanted it to be perfect, they didn't have to rush . They'd waited so long. It was their last night and she would not go away with the memory that he had forced her into something she wasn't ready for.

"Arwen" his voice was soft, and his strong arms snaked their way around her waist pulling her close. Their bodies were warm against one another.  
  
It was several minutes before either moved or spoke. It was Arwen who eventually broke the silence "Thankyou"

"What for?" Aragorn asked totally perplexed.

"For just holding me, I needed it" they lapsed into silence for several seconds, Arwen's head resting gently against Aragorn's chest listening to him breathe.  
  
He reached a hand up, taking her between his thumb and forefinger tilting her head up. He pressed his lips softly on hers pulling away before the kiss deepened, wanting her to make the next move.  
  
"Aragorn" she reached a hand up to stroke his cheek, her breath warm on his lips. The arm still around her waist tightened a little, his hand resting on the small of her back. Her long dark hair blowing in the wind. Aragorn could think of no words to describe the beauty of the woman in his arms.  
  
His brown eyes staring in to her blue ones their face lingering only centimetres apart. In one movement she claimed his lips, she took advantage of his slightly open mouth her tongue entering his mouth. Their tongues danced together, her hand continued to stroke his cheek lightly, his hand resting on her back. Aragorn reluctantly pulled away. "Love we can't stay here"

"I know. C'mon follow me" he obeyed, arm still around her waist the two lovers walked back towards the stone buildings and endless passages that were Rivendell.  
  
Arwen led him down several passages and he soon recognised their path. The path of long stone hallways and paintings was leading them towards Arwen's rooms. He had never been inside, for fear of what might transpire should he enter. However he knew the exact route, so many times he had walked her to her door after one of their midnight strolls, so many times had he refused her offer to come inside, she may have enough self-control to be in a bed chamber with him but he didn't think he had that much self control.  
  
Tonight was different. Tonight it didn't matter, he didn't have to refuse her offer. He didn't have to go back to an empty bed on the opposite side of Rivendell. He didn't have to dream about the woman he loved, he didn't have to wish that she were beside him. Or wish that he was making love to her. Tonight it would be real. Tonight they would be together.  
  
They entered her bedchamber and he was beyond shocked. It looked like something out of a dream. The walls were painted a pale purple blue colour. A large desk and bookcase took up one wall of the room. On the opposite wall was what he guessed must be her wardrobe, which also took up a wall. On the wall opposite the door was the bed. It seemed huge even by Rivendell proportions. It was covered by a thick amethyst doona. Aragorn guessed that beneath that were at least three more layers of blankets.

"Wow" he muttered several minutes later still staring dumbstruck around Arwen's beautiful room.

"I really hope you're talking about me and not the room" Arwen said from beside him laughter in her voice.

"Sorry I was talking about the room" Arwen began to pout, but Aragorn wasn't finished yet "You deserve much more than a 'wow' my love" a smile lit up Arwen's features until she was positively beaming.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met"

"Oh Aragorn. You flatter me too much" "You enjoy it" "Yes I suppose I do" "You know there are know words to describe how beautiful you are"

"Aragorn. Don't say anything else. Please you're making me blush" indeed her skin was turning a deep scarlet.  
  
With he free hand Aragorn closed the door with a quiet click, spinning Arwen into his arms as he did and claiming her lips in one fluid motion. His tongue probed gently against her soft lips and she allowed him entry. His lips weren't as soft as hers, but she didn't mind. To her he was perfect.  
  
Their tongues duelled and her hand slid through his hair it was soft beneath her fingers. He shivered as she drew her hand up his spine and it came to rest on his shoulder blade. She moaned as his hand trailed lightly along her exposed arm.  
  
He drew his hand up to her shoulder and gently slid the soft material of her dress down her shoulder, his other hand soon doing the same thing on the other side. He began to place short nipping kisses on her neck as he slid the material over her arms. Her skin was cool beneath his warm lips and the contrast caused her to moan out loud.  
  
"Aragorn" she moaned close to his ear sending shivers through his body. His fingers brushed lightly against her upper arm as Aragorn continued to slide it down. The descent was tantalisingly slow and Aragorn found himself becoming aroused at the mere thought of his love being naked, yet he did not speed up. He wanted the experience to be enjoyable for both of them.  
  
Eventually Arwen's deep blue dress slid tot eh floor, she stepped out of it a twinkle in her blue eyes. Still with her undergarments on Arwen stepped into her lovers embrace pulling softly at the cotton of his shirt and slowly slid it up his chest, dragging her fingers gently over his taut chest as she did so. Finally she gave the shirt one last yank and pulled it swiftly over his head, dropping it to the floor next to her, before untying his pants so they too fell to the floor. Arwen took a step closer as her lover stepped out of his pants; she took hold of his undergarments gently taking one of his nipples into her mouth at the same time. She pulled at his undergarments all the while sucking, nibbling and licking her lover's nipple. Aragorn found himself moaning under her touch, his hand sliding over her body's curves, and he wished that the thin material would be removed. His undergarments had fallen to the floor but the first he knew about it was when Arwen removed her mouth from his now taut nipple. He seized the opportunity and in a few seconds her undergarments were also strewn across the floor.  
  
Aragorn didn't even have a chance to acknowledge the beauty standing naked before him in the dim light of the stars shining through the window before her lips had seized his and she had begun to step backwards towards the bed. When they had manoeuvred their way through the clothes scattered on the floor Arwen fell backwards onto the bed dragging Aragorn with her.  
  
His hand slid down the side, touching the bare skin of her midsection for the first time. Her skin was cool against his. He broke the kiss disentangling his body from hers and set to work. His hand flew up and began to knead at one of her breasts as he took the other into his mouth reciprocating her treatment of him earlier. He nibbled, sucked and licked until her nipple was taut. She moaned in protest as he removed his mouth from her breast but moaned again seconds later when it was replaced by his hand. He began the same treatment on her other breast.  
  
Her hand slid over his back as she moaned at the contact. When he was satisfied Aragorn stopped his treatment on her breasts and placed light feathery kisses as he trailed a line down her stomach and stopped just before he reached the area where she most wanted him, she bucked her hips, but his mouth was already pressed against hers as she elicited a moan, that sent shivers down her lover's spine.  
  
When he couldn't wait any longer he slid into her and she let out a gasp of surprise. However it wasn't long until they both settled into a rhythm, both could feel their climax coming. Aragorn came first, Arwen only a few seconds later. Arwen lay exhausted. Aragorn rolled off her, trailing a finger down her cheekbone and neck, before pulling the covers up to cover them both.  
  
He pulled Arwen into his arms, trying to forget the fact that it had been both their first and last time together. It had been amazing he thought. No, better than amazing he thought. It was perfect.  
  
With Arwen spooned against him, everything was perfect. He placed a lingering kiss on her sweaty forehead, looking at her smiling face, before closing his eyes. Sleep began to claim him as their final goodbye drew ever nearer. So with his love, Arwen Undómiel asleep in his arms Aragorn fell into a light sleep as the shadow of morning lingered on the horizon.


End file.
